


Inexperienced Word Breaker Wanted

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Quintessential Deckerstar - A different take, Romance, placed in Lucifer 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: A confession was delivered. And now what?





	Inexperienced Word Breaker Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Parson James's song, Only You yesterday night and I visualised this scene where Lucifer would confess in a difficult time but also a meaningful place.

* * *

Inexperienced Word Breaker Wanted

 

The engine hummed in the gently taken turns. The Hollywood Hills were famous for its residents but equally notorious for the fast speeding cars and the poorly executed driving skills. Lucifer thankfully didn’t seem to take any chances tonight yet his driving was neither guarded nor his usual cheeky and carefree one that made the Corvette roar and vibrate underneath her feet as if it was transformed to something more than a classic sleek car.

“Are you sure it was her? _Them_?” Chloe asked him gathering the body of her sleeping child closer to the security of her own body space.

Lucifer's lip worrying fingers moved clawing in desperation his scruff down to his bobbing swallowing throat. She had witnessed this action before only then it had followed an incident where he had almost been strangled by a guitar chord. He was _chocking_.

She always marvelled in worried silence his ability to split himself emotionally and physically out of care and agony. His shaking left hand continued to fight against invisible chords, but his focus on the road was still there. The right hand thankfully remained casually on the wheel, steady at orchestrating the car's every turn, breaks softly hit at every stop sign.

“Did you _see_ Daniel? It was her.” Lucifer said troubled eyes, fleetingly meeting hers in the rearview mirror.

Closing the case had not been easy but somewhere between the final proceedings and the almost moment they had shared a call had interrupted everything and nothing. Charlotte Richards was gone again, only this time what Chloe didn't know was that the man beside her wondered more about her soul than retrieved body. Lucifer dreaded the moment he would have to check if Charlotte’s second chance had been indeed a chance and not a fleeting divine joke.

“And-" Chloe attempted to inquire about the other party.

The sharp shake of his head silenced her much like his proclaim that she _and_ the child would be coming with him tonight. No questions asked, no answers given.

Lucifer’s paranoia was taking the best of him sometimes, and yet Chloe found herself trusting him in this car ride of no apparent destination. The Sunset Boulevard was far behind them now, and Lucifer appeared to be taking only the small streets and alleys until they miraculously found themselves driving along the state's coastline.

She had started to doze off, for which she blamed the warm seaside air when the car finally came to a stop. It was dark with the only lights the ones of the city, now miles behind them. Lucifer didn’t make any move to let her know they had reached their destination.

“Requiem æternam dona illis, Pater. Et lux perpetua luceat illid: Requiescant in pace. Amen. Amen you _**cruel, selfish**_ bastard, Amen. _Amen_.” Lucifer murmured lightening his lighter.

He seemed to hesitate in the flame’s soft glow when he looked at the child in her lap and cursing snapped close the silver lighter.

“Care to explain?” Chloe asked blinking as her eyes finally started to adjust to the lack of light.

“No.” He replied getting out of the car but still being mindful of the sleeping Trixie in her arms when he closed the car’s door.

He seemed to stand there for hours content to be with them and away from the city he so claimed to love for its constant noise and liveness. With no warning, minutes or it might have been hours later, Lucifer opened the driver's door and started the engine again. Her immediate relief gave way to confusion as he turned the radio on and the beams finally lightened the space in front of the car.

“Lucifer?” She began, but he was quicker. Promptly opening her door, Lucifer with ease took the child in his arms and extended his hand to help her off the car.

“What happened tonight will not be left unnoticed, and _he_ knows that. Sometimes having all the time in the world finally makes you realise you never actually owned it.” Lucifer said watching fondly, Trixie  drooling on his suit.

They both knew that the child lived to torment him unwittingly and Lucifer had finally come to accept that. Perhaps it was the apple juice Trixie had been supplying him with every evening after school since Chloe had confiscated his flask, three weeks ago.

“This is the same beach where you-, I-… You _know_. Of course, you _know_! You drove us here! This, this isn’t _healthy_ Lucifer!” Chloe spoke through clenched teeth, but he was unaffected by her building anger. He was in pain that much she knew, but she could not act as a buffer again, not now. Definitely not _now!_

Bringing them in the front of the beams, the sand did little to affect his natural grace despite carrying a 70 lbs child in his arms.

“I know.” Lucifer chuckled simply setting his free hand against her waist and taking a deep breath he drew her closer.

His eyes were shinning while he studied her face. That man had two speeds, fast and backwards. Chloe only hoped she knew which was the one he was using now.

“I have _never_ been told this, so I hope to deliver it properly with my unfortunate lack of experience.” Lucifer whispered, thumb nervously rubbing the middle of her back.

“That you are your therapist's nightmare? I got you covered there.” She babbled with a high-pitched laugh at the sudden confusion which clouding his features.

“No, Linda cares to remind me that in _every_ session we have, thank you.” He looked affronted at the very thought although a pinkish hue settled on his cheekbones.

“I’ll not guess. I’m tired and terrified of guessing again I-” She admitted grey eyes, unleashing every unsaid accusation she had swallowed in the past year.

“I _love_ you.Luv. **Lo** \- Love you!” Lucifer blurted eyes widening in humiliation of lacking his usual articulation as the words as left his lips.

“Are you sure?” She was afraid of the words, of what tomorrow would bring. Hopefully not another confectionery named, wife.

“I don’t have much of a soul to give The Devil and all that, but I have a whole heart if you are interested.” He admitted thoroughly embarrassed by his own admission.

She has seen the scars and had known for a long time he was not whole, perhaps he would never be. And yet he was standing in front of her; a love song played low while the waves plopped at the distance, his eyes open and hopeful for something that probably he didn’t even know.

“Lucifer!” A squeal announced the obvious from his shoulder making both of them jump, as their hands met quickly on the child's back to make sure she would not topple.

“20 billion years old and _this_ tiny human will give my first grey hair…” Lucifer grumbled distancing himself from her.

“Why are we at the beach?” Chloe heard Trixie ask Lucifer as he tried to persuade her that the ground was safe for walking. Alas her pet name, _munchkin_ , was not just a silly sentimental connection Chloe had passed down from her long-lost father. That kid had a death grip and currently one on Lucifer's neck.

“Ask your mother when you find the one who strikes your fancy spawn, now off me and into the car!” Lucifer commanded hurriedly getting back to the car in hopes to dispose her daughter of his already ruined suit.

“Nope!” Trixie announced letting out a yawn which told Chloe that soon she would be asleep.

Lucifer seemed to welcome the distraction her daughter offered under the huffing noises he made with the child still clutched on him as she surrendered to slumber to sleep again.

If everything worked out this time Trixie one day would hear about a morning once upon a crime and a beach. About a boring Jane and her _idiot_ Devil. About urchins and deservedness. About a kiss or _two_ , Chloe mused at the sight of a defeated in so many ways Lucifer tonight, before placing a kiss on his worry bitten lips.

About life and death but mostly _life_.

 

**The End**

* * *

****  
[Parson James - Only You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbHdBoHMxK4)  


 


End file.
